Shen's Bride
by Jasper's Waifu
Summary: Shen's parents think it's time for there son to settle down and get married many girl have arrived and left because of Shen's temper. They arranged a marriage one more time if this one runs away they will stop and give up on there son. Hopefully this strange Princess will change Shen for the better. First time making a Kung Fu Panda story so bare with me.
1. Chapter 1

Shen was in the garden his parents have yet made another arranged marriage. He would do this one like the other's he who make her ran away from him and back home like the other's.

" Son please behave she has come along way." His father said as his wife got by his side and Shen rolled his eyes

Shen watched his parents leave and he sighed. He loved the garden he lived flowers so pure and sweet.

" There sweet are they not." Rachael said smiling and he turned around quickly

" How did you get in here?" Shen asked as she smiled and looked at him

" Your guard's let me in." Rachael said as he looked at her and growled

" I'll punished them later, who are you?" Shen asked as she looked at him and she smiled

" My name is Princess Rachael Alexandra Peacock." Rachael said smiling and he looked surprised

" Princess but." Shen looked at her she was dressed as a peasant and her color of her feathers were like his

" I know I don't like wearing my royal clothes." Rachael said as he looked at her and she smiled

" Princess Rachael there you are, oh I see you meant your fiancee." The guard said as she turned toward him and Shen looked shocked

" She's my." Shen said as Rachael smiled and left with the guard

" I'll see you soon Shen." Rachael said as he stood there and for the first time smiled

" Maybe this one is different then the others." Shen said looking at a rose and then going inside

They sat down at a table Rachael was in her royal robes they were blue and gold a symbol of her nation's colours. Shen stared at her, she was very graceful she drunk her tea politely and the guard grabbed a napkin for her.

" My lady." The guard said handing her the napkin and she smiled with a nod

" Thank you Xni, your grace may I say what a lovely home you got I love the colours and I love the garden my favorite place to be." Rachael said as they smiled and Shen watched her

" Princess Rachael you must be tried from your journey here, you will stay next to our son's room will discuss the wedding tomorrow." Shen's father said with a smile and Shen looked at his father

" Goodnight your grace and goodnight Shen see you tomorrow." Rachael said smiling and she went to her room

Shen went in his room and he threw a pillow at the door. He was angry his father was butting in his life just like his mother did to.

" Who says I want to get married I rather not, why do they always do this make me met every girl they can get a hold of." Shen said as he glared at the door and sighed grabbing his pillow

He laid down and went to sleep. Hopefully tomorrow it will be better.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachael woke up and she got up. She got on her royal clothes and went to the gardens. She smelt the air and then sat down.

" Your strange." Shen said as she gasped and smiled

" Shen you scared me." Rachael said smiling and he sat down beside her

Shen looked at the roses then stood up and picked a yellow rose. For the first time he noticed her eyes they were green and he looked at the rose in his hand.

" Here." Shen said giving the rose to her and she smiled at him

" It's pretty i love it thank you." Rachael said smiling and smelling the rose

" The rose is yellow I thought it would look nice with your eyes." Shen said avoiding her eyes and she kissed his cheek

" Thank you Shen that was very thoughtful." Rachael said smiling and he smiled at her

Shen then shook his head and then glared at the ground she giggled. She left the garden and he walked beside her. They walked then they stopped together Shen realized they moved as one person like yin and yang.

" Yin and Yang that's what I love about people Shen, I am Yin and you are Yang." Rachael said as he looked at her and he slowly smiled

" I was think we moved together as one like yin and yang." Shen said as she looked surprised and they laughed together

Shen stopped he hadn't laughed in years she made him laugh and smile. Something about this princess was making him change.


	3. Chapter 3

Shen woke up and groaned he heard his mother talking about the wedding. He heard Rachael laughing he got up and saw her laughing at his father acting silly. Her laugh was beautiful she was beautiful she made him look like he was not pure while she looked pure.

He walked with her though the village he heard there whispers of him being a bad Oman and that his birth made six babies die. Rachael was giving flowers to the villagers and she smiled.

" Thank you princess!" A little girl and as Rachael smiled back and Shen saw the child's mother pull her back

"Be careful dear the Prince is a bad omen." The mother whispered in her daugther's ear and Shen gritted his teeth

" Oh princess you look so beautiful just as we imaged." The mother said as Rachael glared at her and then faked a smile

" Dis you call my future husband a bad omen, I would appreciate it if you be nice to him I love him." Rachael said smiling and kissing Shen on the cheek

" Many sorry's your grace I didn't mean to." The mother said apologizing and Rachael nodded

Rachael left with Shen he hooked her arm around her arm and smirked at all the villagers as there jaw dropped. Maybe they would respect him now, now that she was his soon to be wife.


	4. Chapter 4

Shen slammed down his cup of tea his mother and father looked at him. Rachael was walking by the room filled with books and a fireplace.

" You don't get it she's changing me." Shen yelled as his father looked sternly at his son and his mother held her hand to her mouth

" She's changing you for the better son, it's for your own good besides she's perfect for you a bad omen meets another bad omen." His Father said heartlessly and his mother looked at her husband

" Watch your mouth around my son!" His mother yelled as Shen hook his head and ran out the door

" Let him go, we could get another heir." His father said as his wife scowled at him and left the room

His father watched his wife leave and grabbed his wine glass twirling it.

" I could also get another wife." His father muttered angrily and sipped his drink

" Are you ok Shen?" Rachael asked seeing him in the garden and he turned toward her with tears steaming down his face

" My father." Shen didn't finished he started crying and Rachael hugged him

" Am here love, I love you." Rachael said as he looked confused and then he smiled though tears

" How can you love me were both bad omen's." Shen said as she smiled and he lifted her face in an embrace

" Because I am not afiard, I love you now and forever I can't wait until we're married." Rachael said smiling and he smiled to then he bit his lip

He lended forward grabbed her waist and kissed her lips. It felt wonderful like little fireworks were going off inside his head and they looked at each other as they parted.

" I love you Rachael." Shen smiled and she smiled back

They put there foreheads together never parting they walked hand and hand together out of the garden where it started it all.

Author note: What you'd be waiting for the big Wedding tomorrow! If you have seen my other story Who Are You sorry for so many updates am at school most the time and idea's for the story pop up in my head so I got to write it down before I forget. Update on Little Emerald will be on Saturday or Friday night.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachael's maid's were getting her dressed. Shen was at the alter he sighed and looked at his father with hate.

Then the music started and he saw Rachael his jaw dropped. She looked beautiful dressed in blue with a little bit of white in the dress.

" She's perfect." Shen whispered as he looked at his bride and the priest smiled

Rachael got there to the alter and he smiled as he hooked his wing around hers. Shen had a piece of paper in his hands and looked at the priest.

" Rachael even though we only knew each other for a short while I love you so much, I don't care what others say that were bad omen's were perfect us they way we are." Shen said as tears steamed down her face and he smiled

" Shen I love you I think your a good person with a good heart and I will forever be yours alone." Rachael said smiling and he smiled to

" Do you Shen take Rachael to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health to death do us part?" The priest asked as he smiled and placed the ring on her finger

" I do. Shen said smiling and she smiled though tears

" And do you Rachael take Shen to be your lawful husband to have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health to death do us part?" The Priest asked as she placed the ring on his finger and they smiled together

" I do." Rachael said he smiled and her eyes twinkled

" I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride." The priest said as Shen dipped her back and kissed her lips

After the wedding Shen and Rachael walked together to his room.

He laid her down on the bed and kissed her lips. He moved there robes and he kissed her body. He entered her gently and she gasped he showered butterfly kisses on her face. After that they cuddled together and he sighed going to sleep along with her.


	6. Chapter 6

" Cafeful my heart." Shen said looking at her as she walked and held a blanket close

" The baby should be here any day now Shen." Rachael said smiling at the egg in the blanket and he smiled

" I can't believe am going to be a father." Shen said cooing at the egg and kissing the egg

The next day Shen was pacing back and forth in there bedroom. He had been waiting a while for the baby to come when he heard crying he turned around and smiled.

" She's beautiful." Shen said looking at his newborn daughter and Rachael held the baby

" Our little Jessie." Rachael said smiling at her he baby and he smiled

" Jessie what a perfect name." Shen said holding the baby and placing a kiss on her forehead


End file.
